


I Feel Your Warmth and it Feels Like Home

by mikeyspankme



Series: Kurohina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyspankme/pseuds/mikeyspankme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is clueless about what he should get his boyfriend for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Your Warmth and it Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Here is the House" by Depeche Mode.

Valentine’s Day was useless, Kuroo used to think, before he met Shouyou. Once they’d started dating, he completely understood how significant the holiday was and also how stressful it could be. Especially when picking out gifts for each other.

He and Shouyou had been dating for a while and the amount of pure, unadulterated love he felt for the younger boy was immeasurable. With every fibre of his being, he loved Shouyou. With the love he felt for Shouyou came the need to make him happy every single chance he got and he couldn’t make Shouyou happy if he got him a half-assed, cheap Valentine’s present with no thought or care put into it. So far, his search for the perfect gift was a failure: he had no idea what to get for the light of his life. 

_How does one even represent their deep feelings of love for someone else through a measly gift?_ He didn’t think anything actually could do this, but he had to try, for Shouyou. 

Kuroo called Kenma, “ Hey, can I ask you a question?” 

“Go ahead, Kuroo.” Kenma’s voice was soft and indifferent, something Kuroo had gotten used to after their past few years with each other. Kuroo explained his predicament quickly, the words spilling out of his mouth. There was a pregnant pause on the other end of the line and Kuroo could practically see Kenma’s face contorted in concentration, the same look he’d had when they played volleyball together back in middle and high school. “Get him chocolates, those are always nice.” 

“But that’s so cliche! Kenma, I wanna do something bigger than that. I want Shouyou to feel just how in love with him I am, ya know? It’s our first Valentine’s Day and I wanna make it special.” Kuroo let out a sigh of exasperation, his head falling back against the couch cushions. 

“Ah, sorry, I’m not really good at the romantic thing. You should probably ask someone else.” Kuroo hung up after saying goodbye to Kenma, who sounded happy to get back to whatever he had been doing (probably playing Love Live or something). Who else could he call? Bokuto was out of the question, seeing as he would definitely suggest something gross and sexual and Kuroo wouldn’t take any of that advice seriously anyway. Akaashi was out of the question, too, as he was dating Bokuto and no matter how different they seemed, the two of them both thought about sex way too often. Maybe Oikawa would have good advice, Kuroo thought. He’d been popular with boys and girls in high school, so he should know what to get a significant other for Valentine’s Day, right?

Hyping his courage up, Kuroo dialed Oikawa’s number. As the line rang, Kuroo nervously tapped his fingers against his upper thigh. Oikawa had liked Shouyou when the two of them had first met and Kuroo wasn’t sure if that had changed any in the past few months, so maybe this actually wasn’t the best idea. _Yeah, he should just hang up right now before Oikawa could-_ “Hello? Kuroo-kun?’ 

Fuck, Kuroo groaned internally. Why did this bastard always have to be attached to his phone? Especially when Kuroo didn’t actually want him to answer. “Oikawa, haha, sorry wrong number, hahaha.” Kuroo laughed with a nervous tinge, resisting the urge to hang up on the setter. He didn’t want to be rude to him because if he was, Oikawa would have no qualms about telling Shouyou and then Kuroo would be scolded by Shouyou for him being ‘Ku-rude!’

“I can hear your lies, Kuroo-kun! Tell Papa Oikawa what you wanted!” Oikawa’s voice was annoyingly perky, something Kuroo wanted to smack him for. Kuroo could practically hear the smirk Oikawa was bound to have on his face as he teased Kuroo. 

Sucking up every urge to say something rude, Kuroo finally asked him, “I want to get Shouyou something for Valentine’s Day, something that completely represents my love for him, ya know?” 

“Aww, that's so romantic! Chibi-chan is such a lucky lil guy!” Oikawa’s voice then turned more serious, “But what’s the problem, then, Kuroo-kun?” 

“I don’t know what to get him! It’s so hard to try to pick something out for him when I feel like he deserves the world and so so much more.” 

“Oooh, so you decide to consult me, the Love Doctor? Good decision, possibly the best you’ve made in a while.” Oikawa laughed, causing Kuroo to groan. _God why was he talking to this idiot again?_ “Sorry, I’ll be serious from now on. Kuroo, you shouldn’t buy him something! You need to do something for him! Something that makes him feel your love tenfold! Chibi-chan has gotta absolutely feel like you are his one and only and vice versa.” 

“Do something? Like what?” Did Oikawa meant that he should take Shouyou out on a date? They went on dates all the time, so how would that be special? Was he saying that all of their dates showed their love? That Valentine’s Day wasn’t necessarily a unique occasion to do such a thing? _No, Oikawa wasn’t that deep in anything he did or said._ Kuroo awaited his answer, his feet tapping against the floor. 

“Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it? Just strip naked and pour chocolate all over your body and then wait in his bed and let him eat it off of you!” Oikawa giggled, “I’m doing that for Iwa-chan!” 

“Gross. Bye.” Kuroo hung up, throwing his phone onto the couch beside him. He knew calling Oikawa would be a mistake, he’d felt it in his bones. But he’d just let it slide for that moment, thinking it couldn’t possibly be that bad. Oh, but it was sooo bad and now he felt so gross. Who the frick would cover their naked body in chocolate? And who would be stupid enough to eat that chocolate off of the other person? That was so unsanitary, Kuroo gagged just thinking about it. 

He decided to take a break from trying to figure out what he was going to get Shouyou as a present. Instead, he decided that he would get ready to hang out with Shouyou later on that night. His boyfriend wasn’t supposed to be over for another two hours, but Kuroo didn’t care. He could take a long shower and then clean up around the apartment he and Kenma shared. The two of them were pretty messy, their dirty clothes strewn around in the bathroom and Kenma’s games spread around in the living room proof of this. He grabbed his phone and got up off the couch, heading towards his bathroom. 

_Maybe when he hung out with Shouyou, he would get an idea on what would be the perfect gift for his perfect boyfriend._

 

The day before Valentine’s Day came quicker than Kuroo expected and he was still empty handed on the entire gift thing. He ended up calling all of his own friends to ask them for advice, but none of them gave him good advice. They all said some variation of ‘just go with your heart’ (Um, hello? He would if his heart wasn’t completely irrational when it came to his feelings for Shouyou, thank you very much) or ‘just get him chocolates and flowers.’ Only one person was left on his contact list that he deemed trustworthy enough to ask for advice on this matter: Sugawara Koushi. 

With a deep breath to calm his nerves, Kuroo clicked on the contact and pressed the ‘call’ button. He held the phone up to his ear, waiting for Suga to answer. He wasn’t the closest with Suga- they’d only met a few times- but he knew Suga was like Shouyou’s adopted mom and he would, out of anyone, know what to get for Shouyou. 

“Hello?” A gruff voice, sounding very unlike Suga answered the phone. _Did he have the right number?_

“Um, Suga?” Kuroo spoke hesitantly, his face burning up as it slowly sunk in that he probably had the wrong number. God, that would be so embarrassing, he would probably die of mortification if that were the case. 

“Oh, this is Daichi, his boyfriend. Who is this?” 

“Hey, Daichi, this is Kuroo. Ya know, Shouyou’s boyfriend? Anyway, is Suga around? I have a question I want to ask him and it’s kind of important.” 

“He’s actually in class right now. But I could help you, if you want? I mean, I’m not as smart as Suga but I’m sure I could manage okay, if you need my help.” 

Kuroo decided that fuck it, he’d go ahead and ask Daichi. His question was urgent and if Suga was in class, then Daichi would be okay, too. It wasn’t like Daichi was some perverted setter who would suggest nasty Valentine’s Day presents. In fact, he would probably be able to suggest something pretty good, considering he and Suga had been dating forever and they must have gone through quite a few Valentine's Days with each other. “Mm, yeah that would be cool. So, Valentine’s Day is tomorrow and I really want to give Sho a present that shows him just how much I love him because it’s like our first Valentine’s Day together and it needs to be special, but I’m absolutely stuck on what I should get him.” 

“Seriously? It’s a day before and you’re asking about it? Dude, you must be the king of procrastination.” Daichi laughed, the kind of laugh that had Kuroo thinking of his dad. Shouyou was right: he was very much Dadchi. 

“I know, I know! But you said you would help me, Daichi-san!” Kuroo whined, getting frustrated. It wasn’t like he was unaware of what tomorrow was! Or like he didn’t know how stupid he sounded! 

“Haha, sorry. But you know, I can’t really tell you what to get him. It’s a personal thing. Just think of something that makes him happy and try to do something with that. Oh! And whatever you do, don’t get him a store bought card. Everyone actually hates those.” 

“Noted. Thank you, Daichi! I owe you one.” Kuroo said his goodbyes before hanging up. Something that makes Shouyou happy? Lots of things made the ginger happy:meat, stuffed animals, aesthetics, photography...Wait, photography? An idea popped into Kuroo’s mind and he rushed out of his apartment to get to the store. He only had a few hours until he would see Shouyou for their Valentine’s Day date and he had to get this done before then. 

_It had to be perfect for his ray of sunshine._

Kuroo paced the span of the living room as he waited for his boyfriend to show up. It was 5:57 and Shouyou promised him that he would be there at 6. Kuroo hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before and was exhausted but somehow the thought of seeing his boyfriend open the gift he got for him gave him a little more energy. He’d spent all night working on Shouyou’s present, something that he was incredibly proud to say he made. It wasn’t the best work he had ever done, but it was something that he hoped and prayed Shouyou would love. 

A knock on the door pulled Kuroo out of his own thoughts. The black haired boy hurried to the door, not wanting to keep his boyfriend waiting. Shouyou stood outside the door, looking as cute as ever in one of his light pink skirts and over the knee sock, with the light red sweatshirt covered in hearts to match. He even had on red lipstick to match the hearts. _God, Kuroo wanted to kiss him so badly, to smear that lipstick with the passionate meeting of their lips._

“H-hi,” Shouyou stuttered his cheeks a light red as he leaned in to kiss Kuroo. It was a short, simple peck but it calmed both of their anxieties. 

“Mm, hi, Neko-chan. Happy Valentine’s Day.” Kuroo pulled his boyfriend into his apartment and closed the door before kissing him again, this time deeper and more passionately. The palm of his hand brushed over Shouyou’s soft, warm cheek before he pulled his lips away from his boyfriend’s. Instead, he now had his arms wrapped around the younger boy in a tight hug. “Missed you.” 

Shouyou giggled, hugging his boyfriend back, “You saw me two days ago, Kuroo. It’s not like it’s a big deal.” 

“But baby, that was two days ago! That’s far too long to be away from you.” Shouyou laughed at the over dramatic antics of his boyfriend, pulling out of the hug. Before Kuroo could say anything more, Shouyou was already walking into the living room, leaving his boyfriend behind in the entry way. Quickly, Kuroo caught up with him, “Wanna do presents now?” 

“Presents? Who said I even got you anything?” Shouyou joked, grinning widely at Kuroo. He just laughed before saying that having Shouyou here with him was a present in and of itself, causing the ginger boy to blush a deep red. Kuroo loved teasing his boyfriend like that. 

“Fine, I guess I’m going first.” Kuroo grabbed the big pink bag off of the coffee table, handing it to Shouyou. “I’m sorry if it’s really terrible but as we all know I am trash so.” 

“Oh my God, shut up. I bet it’s amazing and you’re just saying that so I have lower expectations and then I’m like super surprised with how great it is,” Shouyou laughed as he started to open the bag. He took out the homemade card, a piece of construction paper cut out into a heart. It was crude and not at all perfect but it was so beautiful to Shouyou because Kuroo had made it himself. The card was simple, reading ‘Happy first Valentine’s Day, baby! I love you’ but it made Shouyou tear up. 

“Sho? You okay, baby?” Kuroo’s voice was filled with concern as he watched his boyfriend, his eyes welling with tears. _Did he really hate the card that much? What would he think of the actual gift?_

“Y-you’re just so sweet! I love you so much, Kuroo.” Shouyou leaned up on his tippy toes, pressing a kiss to Kuroo’s cheek. Then, his attention was drawn back to the gift bag. He filtered through the pink tissue paper until he got to the real gift. He pulled it out, seeing a...book? 

“It’s a scrapbook. Of us.” Kuroo explained softly, still nervous about whether or not Shouyou would actually like it. The room was silent as Shouyou opened it, flipping through the pages. The first page was from the first time they ever hung out together, before they were dating. The two of them had taken a selfie together in some random store, both of them making funny faces. The next page was filled with screenshots from their many Skype sessions. As he got further into the scrapbook, the pictures changed from merely friendly ones to ones of them kissing, holding hands, and even one of them sharing their ice cream together. 

Shouyou started crying. 

“Oh my god, Sho? Are you okay? Do you not like it? If you don't like it we can just burn it or throw it at random people on the street or-” Kuroo’s nervous rambling was cut off by a rather loud declaration from Shouyou. 

“It’s so gwahhhh!!!! Kuroo, this was so sweet and thoughtful and oh my god no one has ever done something like this for me?? I’m so emo I’m sorry I’m crying so much it just-it means so much to me I don’t think you even know.” Shouyou carefully set the scrapbook down on the coffee table before leaning up and pulling Kuroo into a long deep kiss. Kuroo’s arms wrapped around Shouyou’s waist, pulling the younger impossibly close to him. The friction of their lips against each other, the warmth of their bodies against each other, and the tingling sensation as their hands moved against bare skin all made them feel each other’s love, their longing for each other. 

_And with Shouyou wrapped tightly in his embrace, Kuroo couldn’t think of a better way to spend his Valentine’s Day._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I hope that wasn't too rough of a read! I wrote this pretty quickly! But I hope you all like it!! Kurohina is honestly my OTP and I will go down with this stupid ship. Comments and Kudos are always much appreciated!! Happy early Valentine's Day, you guys!! 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Val <3


End file.
